Hogwarts for the Holidays
by mistress meo
Summary: Do you really want to wait until the end of 2005 for another Draco and Hermione Christmas fic? Of course not! Rated 'R'. Author's note is up: you decide which way you want the story to go - please read.
1. Party Planning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Universe (characters and places) belongs to JK Rowling. None mentioned belongs to me, save the plot. 

CHAPTER ONE

PARTY PLANNING

It was Christmas in their 7th year and Hermione Granger was head girl. She shared the head honor with the ever-popular Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Makes you want to just get up and sing doesn't it? Ugh, more like bend over and vomit.

It was just before the break and quite a lot of the older students decided to stay at Hogwarts rather than go home. Hermione's parents were vacationing in France, the Dursley's weren't expecting Harry, and Ron and Ginny not wanting to be left out, decided to stay as well.

A few days before Christmas, Dumbledore called the head boy and girl to his office for a quick meeting. He wanted to discuss the patrol schedule during the break and a few after feast activities.

Once they reviewed the schedule, Dumbledore moved on to the agenda regarding Christmas day.

"Since this is your last year, I thought it would be nice for you and anyone else staying from the 6th and 7th year, to have a small party in the head's common room. It would take place after the Christmas day feast. I leave it to you to decide when everyone should return to their dormitories since it is your common room, but return they must. The bedrooms are out of bound. There are to be NO sleepovers. What do you think?"

Hermione was excited. This was going to be great, a party with all her friends and no teachers! "That's a wonderful idea, professor, thank you", she said without a glance at the head boy.

Malfoy on the other hand, was not so enthused about it. He wasn't going home this year and the last thing he wanted to do was spend his Christmas evening with Granger's friends. At least some of the other Slytherin's were staying through the break as well.

"Excellent", Dumbledore said. "Please have a refreshment list to the kitchen elves by Christmas Eve. Here's a songbook, tap it with your wand if you would like music at the party. It will know which type of music is appropriate to play."

He handed the book to Malfoy who promptly passed it off to Hermione. The heads stood and left.

When they left the office, Hermione turned to Draco and asked, "Are you all packed?"

"For what, Granger?"

"You're leaving tomorrow with everyone else, aren't you?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her his best smirk, "No, I'm staying".

"What? But I assumed you'd want to be with your mother on Christmas?"

His smirk turned into a devilish grin, "You know what they say when you _assume_ Granger? It makes an _ass_ out of _you_…..in front of _me_".

"But the party….", she began.

"Yes, the party. Looks like all houses will be represented. Quite a few Slytherins are staying this year".

He turned and started walking back to their dorm. "If you would have thought for a second before saying yes to Dumbledore, you would have realized that even if _I_ wasn't going to be staying, that some of the 6th and 7th years from my house would be. You can't exclude them from coming, Granger….inter-house unity and all that".

Malfoy muttered the password and entered their common room with Hermione following closely behind. Malfoy went up to his room to change his clothes and came back down to find Hermione still in her school robes, sitting in a chair staring at the fire.

He loved making her miserable and announcing he and his housemates would be at the party did just that! He sat down on the couch with a smug look on his face. "Cheer up Granger", he said. "Maybe if you're good, I'll give you a present this year. You and your friends can use the common room while me and the rest of the Slytherins will have our own party in my bedroom. It's a win/win solution for all of us."

She looked at him with a ray of hope and then it slowly disappeared to a frown. "You heard Dumbledore, the bedrooms are out of bounds."

"So? Who's going to tell him? Look, Granger. No matter what you might say to promote inter-house unity, we both know you'd rather not spend the whole evening keeping the peace between all the houses…even if _we_ promise to be on our best behavior. And quite frankly, I'm not too enthused to spend the evening being forced to make merry with all of your friends."

She continued to look at him, mouth slightly open. She didn't know how to respond. He was right, damn it all! As much as she wanted to have a party, she didn't want to deal with the friction that would occur when the other 3 houses were in the same room with the Slytherins. Whether it was Malfoy and his 'friends' starting with Harry and Ron or vice versa. She knew even though she would stress house unity and would spend the most of the evening trying to get everyone to play nice for one night, sooner or later Harry and/or Ron wouldn't be able to resist starting with Malfoy. She loved them, but she knew it was inevitable. If Malfoy was in his room with his friends, it would be better for everyone. She hated to exclude the Slytherins from the main party room, but if he was willing to host a party for his friends in his personal space to make this easier on everyone, then so be it.

Without warning, she got up grabbed a quill and parchment out of her bag and sat down on the floor with her back against the foot of the couch. "What refreshments would you like for your party?" she said evenly as she set everything up on the coffee table.

"Excellent", he said and sat down on the floor next to her and began rattling off his part of the list.

----

Okay, so Christmas 2004 is over, but did you really want to wait a whole year for another Christmas fic? Come on….where's your holiday spirit? Give it a read and let me know what you think.


	2. Decoration Discovery

CHAPTER TWO

DECORATION DISCOVERY

The following morning was Christmas Eve and Hermione got up early to submit the refreshment list to the kitchen elves. Both she and Malfoy went down to breakfast to spread the word about the party to the 6th and 7th years who were staying for the break.

After breakfast, Ron and Harry were going to Hogsmeade to get a few last minute gifts and they asked Hermione if she wanted to go with them. She didn't want to have to do all the party preparations on Christmas day so she decided not to join them, but asked that they pick up a few gifts for her.

Hermione had decided that everyone coming to the party, including the Slytherins, should get a small gift from the heads, so she had Harry and Ron pick up a small bag of assorted sweets for each person from Honeydukes. That and the other last minute gift she asked them to pick up will tap her out completely until her parents sent her January's allowance, but it was worth it. _'Christmas is about giving'_, she thought.

Hermione went back to the common room and took a look at the boxes of decorations the house elves left for her. They had already set up a fresh tree for her next to the French doors that led out to the balcony. She, rolled up her sleeves, took our her wand and got to work.

By 5pm, Hermione was almost done. The tree was decorated, complete with presents under it, and it was lit with pretty little flickering fairy lights. Fresh pine roping was twined around the banister and along the 2nd floor balcony rail. Holly and burgundy bows were placed evenly along the roping at the top of each swag, the lights were dimmed and the room glittered and sparkled.

She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to get a splash of each of the house colors represented in the decorations, even the Slytherin colors. Everything looked classic. Traditional.

Just a few more finishing touches and it would be complete, but she could do that tomorrow morning after breakfast. She grabbed the other half of her sandwich that the kitchen elves sent up since she missed lunch, put on her sweatshirt and stepped out onto the balcony.

She watched the younger students by the Quidditch pitch practicing their flying while she ate. Hermione finished her sandwich and was about to come in and get ready for the Christmas Eve feast, when she heard the portrait door slam shut. She closed her eyes when she heard Malfoy utter, "Holy shit!".

'_Great'_, she thought. '_Here's the part where he finds me and demands to know what I've done'._

"Granger", he yelled as he stormed out onto the balcony, "What the bloody hell did you do?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh to herself. '_He's gotten soooo predictable over the years', _she thought and mentally rolled her eyes

"What does it look like Malfoy? I decorated for the party."

"Yeah? Well, it looks like Troves of Holiday Treasures blew up in here", he said pointing into the common room.

She smirked, "Just wait….there's more"

"What do you mean there's more? You've decorated from floor to ceiling, how could there be more?"

Her smirk widened into a grin.

Realization dawned on him. "No…….you didn't….you, you wouldn't…"

She started chuckling as he ran back inside and bounded up the stairs two at a time. Hermione took a deep breath to get her laughing under control and to brace herself for Malfoy's reaction. Following him up the stairs she found him standing in front of his open bedroom door with his mouth gaping.

His room, predominantly green and silver, was now highlighted in ice blue making it look like a winter wonderland. The fire in the grate reflected off of the silver and made the whole room look warm and cozy despite the chilling colors.

It was………beautiful.

"What….what did you do?", he said in total shock.

"I decorated your room too", she said simply. "I knew you wouldn't be interested in doing it yourself and I had a few things left over so…." She paused watching him take it all in.

"Look", she continued as he stepped across the threshold, "You were right. No matter how hard I try to have everyone get a long at the party, you and the other Slytherins probably won't want to spend time downstairs with the rest of us. So, if you're going to confine yourselves to this room, I thought the least we could do is to offer a festive environment".

He turned sharply and looked at her.

"I dressed it in colors that I thought you and your friends would appreciate", she said quickly trying to soften the shocked look in his eyes. "Not a spec of red or gold anywhere, see?", she said still trying to plead her case.

He was still looking at her with incomprehension in his eyes.

"Oh stop it Malfoy. If you hate it that much, I'll take it down. I just thought that with you co-hosting in here, you'd want your room to look festive. I didn't enter your room, if that's what you're worried about. I accio'd everything in place from the hallway." she said searching for her wand.

He walked all the way into his room. He couldn't believe she did all this for him….and his friends. She even hung mistletoe all over the ceiling. _'Nice touch'_, he thought genuinely impressed that the prudish Gryffindor guessed what fun and games he had planned for _his_ party.

"I can't believe you did this", he said softly. It was the way he said it that scared her, soft and overly calm, like a time bomb waiting to explode. She knew he would be shocked and probably upset…..but not this pissed.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy", she said in a small voice. "I just thought it would be nice to….", she shrugged "it's Christmas". Malfoy continued looking around the room.

She had her hands in her pockets and she was looking down at the floor to hide her hurt.

She had worked really hard all day and she actually thought his room looked better than the common room. "I think I left my wand downstairs. If you'll give me a minute, I'll accio everything back into the boxes". Hermione turned to walk back down to the common room.

"Huh?", he said still caught in a daze that she would go to all this trouble for him. "No." "I mean….", trying to collect himself. "Leave it, it's already up. But on the 26th, you're taking it all down", he finished trying to bring some of the earlier anger back to his voice.

She looked at him and gave him a weak smile then looked back down. "Of course, Malfoy".

"I was going to get ready for the feast, did you need the bath? I wanted to shower", she said softly.

"No, you go ahead", still a little distracted by what she had done.

She turned and started off towards her room, but stopped when he came out and called after her.

"Granger." Everything looks…..nice", he managed to get out keeping his emotions in check. She gave him a quick nod and continued to her room.


	3. A Vision of Lovliness

CHAPTER 3

A VISION OF LOVLINESS

It was about 7:00pm and Hermione was dressed for the Christmas Eve feast. Since less than half of each house was staying through the holiday, it was to be formal tonight with the long house tables removed and replaced with smaller round tables. Dumbledore thought it would be nice for everyone to get dressed up since there would be no official Yule Ball this year…just a graduation ball at the end of the year.

She descended to the common room and found Malfoy sitting in the chair by the fire.

He looked tense leaning forward and staring at the fire with his hands steepled in front of him.

"I thought you'd gone down to the Great Hall already", she said.

"No. I saw Dumbledore earlier and he thought it would be best if the heads came in together".

"Oh", she said a little surprised. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. Were you waiting long? I would've hurried", she finished walking towards him.

"I only came down a few minutes ago. I've been sitting here enjoying your _festive decorations_," he replied more to the fire than to her.

She gave a long sigh. "Please don't start again, Malfoy. I worked on this all day and I'm tired. I just want to get through dinner and go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I'm not up for another row with you right now. I said I was sorry, what more do you want?".

He finally turned from the fire to look at her. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

She was a vision in a long forest green velvet gown. It was off the shoulder with tight long sleeves that flared out at the wrists and hung past her hands like an old fashioned Renaissance dress. The neckline was a low-cut scoop neck that only hinted at her cleavage. The edge of the neckline and cuffs were trimmed with burgundy and silver. The top of the dress hugged her curves down to her waist, then flared out and had a slight trane in the back.

Malfoy swallowed hard and consciously had to keep his jaw from dropping. It was like the time in their 4th year when she came into the Great Hall with Krum for the Yule Ball. She had looked amazing then, but there was no way he could have ever told her that…not with Pansy hanging on him and all her friends around. '_She wouldn't have taken him seriously anyway,'_ he thought.

But if at all possible, she looked even more beautiful tonight. She was all grown up with an air of elegance about her that would rival his mother's. Her hair was pinned up tonight as well, with little wisps hanging down here and there accentuating her soft features and brushing against her slender neck. She looked radiant.

It was hard to keep the amazement out of his voice, for he was unsure how to start. "G-Granger", he stammered. "your hair….that gown…" He was blundering this and he knew it, he just couldn't get his mouth to articulate what his mind was thinking. How could this beautiful creature be the same person he had fought with and hated for so long?

"Don't tell me….", she said with an over-exaggerated sigh

"_How ever did you get all the bushy hair to stay put, Granger? And that dress? Where did you dig up that old thing? Honestly, you look like your wearing an old moldy sack…I thought you were getting dressed UP for the feast?"_

"Stop it, Granger", he said taken aback at how dead on her impression of him was.

"Have I covered everything? I could go on and on, but I'm hungry and I'd like to get to dinner sometime tonight. Oh, but wait that's a perfect setup for the big Malfoy finish:

"_You've already shoe-horned yourself into that thing you call a dress Granger, so you might want to just have a salad or better yet, forego dinner altogether."_

He was getting angry now. All he wanted to do was tell her…

"Now that that's taken care of, can we go?" and she finished with a head tilt and her hands on her hips.

"Bloody hell woman, would you just shut it for one second and let me say what I want to say."

"What?"

"I said, if you would stop your tirade for one second I have something I want to say." He got up and walked towards her.

"I want your full attention when I say it because I don't know when I'll ever be able to get a word in edge-wise to say it again". He ran his fingers though his hair while he struggled to collect his thoughts. He began to pace.

"Well?", her voice came out more shaky than hard like she intended. _'What could he possibly have to say that she didn't cover?'_

"You're….you look…", he stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her, "……magnificent", he finally got out. "You've taken my breath away along with any kind of coherent thought".

"You have me flustered and nervous here, Granger. Looking at you, dressed like that. I can't think of one horrid thing to say and it's got me totally off-kilter, to say the least. Everything in my brain is jumbled."

He took a deep breath. "You're exquisite".

She took a step back from him, totally caught off guard by what he was saying to her.

"Who are you?", she asked a little frightened of the Malfoy standing in front of her.

He shook his head, "Stop it, Granger", he said softly. "It's me. I wanted to thank you properly for all the work you did getting this room and…._my_ room ready for the party. I overreacted earlier and I'm…..sorry. I just thought I owed it to you to tell you."

He looked up and saw that they were both standing underneath a piece of mistletoe she had strewn around the room. She quickly looked up to see what got his attention and her heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help it, he leaned down and placed a small chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. He pulled back and looked into her bright brown eyes.

"I..I…", her heart was beating so fast she was convinced he could hear it. Her stomach was doing flips and her mouth had gone dry. "Malfoy, are you feeling alright?", she whispered searching his eyes for some demented punch-line yet to be sprung on her.

"I feel just fine, Granger." He didn't take his eyes off her.

"If this is your idea of joke….", she said softly.

"No joke", he said simply. He moved a hand to her chin and tilted it up towards him.

"Happy Christmas, Granger", he said and kissed her once again, but this time directly on the lips. The kiss didn't last for more than a few seconds. It was slow and soft, but it left both their lips tingling and shivers running up and down their spines.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy." He was smiling down at her and she up at him. Their eyes were still locked.

She pulled her gaze away first, "Shall we go?", she said.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Yes", he said and offered her his arm.

­­­­­­­­­­

hehehehehehehe. This will be a shorter lead up than my other fic, for those of you who've read it. I should have the next chapter cleaned up and posted in a few days.


	4. Presents and Possibilities

Hello, my lovlies. Sorry, it took so long to update this one. Work has been crazy. Anyhoo, it's a Christmas story, so we have a year people. This chapter begins the true 'R' rating so you have been warned. As always, I'm still new at this so let me know what you think.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 4

PRESENTS AND POSSIBILITIES

After the Christmas Eve feast was over and everyone had their dessert, Hermione got up from her table and said goodnight to Harry, Ron and Ginny and went back to her common room. They had decided during dinner that they would have Christmas Day brunch with her at 11:00am tomorrow and then exchange gifts in the Gryffindor common room.

Walking back to the dormitory, her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Malfoy. His actions before going down to the feast were out of the ordinary, to say the least and Hermione didn't know what to think. She knew how to handle a hostile Malfoy, but a kind, thankful and kissing Malfoy? She was at a loss at where to begin. His kiss was totally out of the blue and certainly not normal even after he switched sides last year.

Malfoy had spent most of the evening staring at her and it made Hermione so uneasy about their whole encounter before dinner, she barely touched her food. _'Maybe he realized his mistake and was going to make her pay somehow? He was probably planning something all through dinner. Still, he definitely went through a change last year with the death of his father, but to kiss me? It just didn't make any sense'. _

She arrived at their dorm and walked through the portrait hole. Brought out of her haze regarding Malfoy, she was forced to smile to herself. The room did look wonderful and she was extremely pleased with herself. She glanced at the fireplace and unconsciously lifted her hand to her lips thinking again about the kiss. _'Why did he have to pay me such compliments about the way I looked…it would have been so much easier if he had just insulted me or kept his mouth shut. Everyone at the Gryffindor table said I looked nice, but not to the extent of Malfoy's ravings. But Ron and Harry just had to comment on the color of her dress…. "of all colors, why did you pick green 'mione? Yeah, you look like a Slytherin".' _

She shook her head and sighed, walking out onto the balcony. _'Ugh, stop thinking about it. He was probably caught off guard when I started speaking for him that he had to say something to throw me off.'_

It was a very clear, crisp December evening and it was just starting to flurry. Hermione lifted her head to the heavens, poked her tongue out and caught a snowflake on it. She giggled to herself…she hadn't done that in years.

Hermione turned when she heard someone clear his throat and found Malfoy leaning against the doorframe. He looked so debonair standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was still wearing his formal robes from dinner. Hermione realized that until this moment, she hadn't really allowed herself to truly see how handsome he looked tonight. His silken blond hair stood out so prominently against his jet-black attire. Standing in the doorway with the soft common room lighting behind him gave him this heavenly glow, like a fallen angel.

"Malfoy", she said coming back to her senses, "you startled me. I was just getting some fresh air before bed". She nervously smoothed out the front of her dress.

"I can see that", he replied. Pushing away from the doorframe, he walked out onto the balcony. "I was pestered through most of dinner with questions about the party. I just wanted to get some peace and quiet before bed".

"Oh. I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight Malfoy". Hermione headed toward the door.

"Relax, Granger", he said standing in front of her, "you don't have to leave on my account, there's room for both of us out here".

"Yes, well…..alright", she said feeling a little nervous.

They both turned and walked to the railing, looking towards the lake.

"It's beautiful out. I love it when it first starts to snow". Hermione said.

"Yes. Beautiful". Malfoy wasn't looking at the lake he was looking at Hermione.

Hermione sensed his eyes on her, but was too afraid to look directly at him. She was getting uncomfortable again and didn't know how to deal with him like this. She shivered but not only from the cold, from the heat radiating off the closeness of his body.

She hugged herself in a deluded sense of protection.

"Cold?", he asked.

"Not really", she said quickly.

He smiled to himself then took off his dinner jacket and draped it around her shoulders causing her to jump a little in surprise. "You're a horrible liar, Granger", he said softly. His hands lingered a little too long on her shoulders and she turned to look at him.

"Thanks", she said simply and he shrugged moving back next to her.

"I'm used to the cold…father always had me practice my flying no matter what the weather was." He turned away from her. "This isn't cold to me".

"It's going to be a white Christmas", she said softly trying to get the conversation back to a happier topic after the mention of his father.

"Why didn't you go home for the break Granger?", he asked suddenly.

"My parents are vacationing in France, sort of a second honeymoon".

Now she turned to face him and asked in all seriousness, "Why didn't you?"

His hands clenched the railing. "I didn't want to spend it alone".

"But your mother…?"

"…is spending it away from the manor. She didn't want to deal with another holiday without father. Last year was too hard for……her. She's spending it with friends in Scotland".

"Malfoy….", she began putting her hand on his arm.

He abruptly pulled away from her. "Yes, well it's getting late. Big day tomorrow and all that…"

"Malfoy…."

He turned and walked towards the doorway. "Goodnight Granger".

"Malfoy wait", she said following him back into the common room.

"Really Granger, I've had enough sharing for one evening. I'm spent", he said dismissing the subject

"Oh, uh….of course. It's just…."

"Just what", he said growing a little impatient and wishing she would drop it.

She pressed on a little embarrassed, "it's just that it's Christmas Eve and in my family we always got to open one gift before bed".

He looked at her clearly confused, though happy she did actually drop the subject of HIS family.

She bent down and picked up a gift that was hidden underneath the tree. "Happy Christmas Malfoy", she said with a huge smile and held the package out to him.

It was wrapped in shimmering emerald green paper and was decorated with a silver ribbon and matching bow.

He was shaking his head as she forced him to take it. "Granger, I didn't think we were exchanging…I didn't expect…"

"Forget it. It's about giving not receiving".

He gave her a look like she was speaking a foreign language.

"Honestly Malfoy, it's not going to _bite_ you", she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Malfoy opened the package. "A 'Hex a Day' calendar?"

"Yes. Each day, the witch or wizard pictured teaches you how to cast their most famous hex. I hope you don't mind, but I went through it and marked a few that I wouldn't mind be on the receiving end of".

"Really?", he said in what almost seemed delight.

"No", she said smiling "but I did buy its companion for myself. 'A Counter-Curse a Day'…just in case".

She removed his jacket and draped it over her arm.

"I…..what a thoughtful gift….thank you".

"You're welcome….and thank you", she said handing him back his jacket.

"You only wore it a few minutes, it's no big deal".

"I know, but it's the fact that you offered it…..to me", she finished turning away so he couldn't see the blush in her cheeks. Hermione reached up and took two long pins out of her hair. It all came tumbling down around her shoulders as she walked towards the fire.

"Wow", he said a little speechless. He was amazed she only had 2 pins holding up all that hair.

She looked over her shoulder at him and gave a little laugh. "The poor pins are exhausted from the effort", she said holding them out to him so he could see how bent out of shape they were.

"They worked hard all night and might I say they did a fantastic job", he said with a bit of a purr in his voice.

She smiled. "I think they deserve to be put out of their misery" and threw them into the fire.

"A moment of silence?", he asked with a spark of mischief in his voice.

"Why not?", she said shrugging.

They both stared as the pins in the fire started to glow red and then disintegrated. He looked at her, asking a silent question. "I enchanted them to help with the hold".

"Ah", he said.

They both continued to stand there in uncomfortable silence until Hermione sighed and said, "well….I guess we should get to bed. You're right. Tomorrow is going to be a long day with the party and all".

"Yes", he said flipping his jacket over his shoulder.

They both headed up the stairs and came to Malfoy's room first. "Goodnight", he said reluctantly. He didn't want this night to end. She looked so beautiful and she was being so nice to him. And the present…_'I should have gotten her something. Why didn't I get something for the head girl?'_

"Goodnight Draco", she said and leaning in, gave him a kiss on the lips that matched the one earlier in the evening. He was caught off guard, not only by her kiss, by the use of his first name. Before he had the time to react she had already pulled away. He stared at her and she could see how intense his eyes were. They had somehow gone a shade darker.

She held his gaze and pointed up. "Mistletoe", she said and gave him her own smirk.

"That's not how it's done", he said quickly.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little breathless caught in the depths of his deep blue eyes.

"Kissing under the mistletoe", he explained.

"I did it exactly as you did before", she said feeling a little defensive after being told her kiss was wrong.

"I was being polite", he said with a slight growl in his voice. She watched, as his eyes grew even darker.

"_This_", he said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him, "is how it's done".

He leaned down and took her mouth with his. Not fast and hard, but soft, slow and deliberate. She didn't know how long he kissed her and she didn't care. Any questions she had about his earlier actions flew out of her head. This felt unbelievably right. She was melting into oblivion at the touch of his lips on hers. Instinctively, her arms found their way around his neck.

Malfoy moved one hand behind her neck, holding her to him. He was lost in the taste of her mouth and the touch of her body against his. He couldn't get enough.

They pulled back for some much needed air. "Merlin, Granger. I've watched you all night hoping for some chance to do that". He leaned his forehead against hers and tried to catch his breath. "You look fantastic in Slytherin green. Seeing you in that dress..…it does something to me". She was still breathing hard as he moved her back against his bedroom door. He still hadn't released her.

"What does it do to you?", she asked a little surprised at her own boldness. He let out another low growl as he lowered his head to her neck. Finding her pulse point, he kissed and licked and nibbled while grinding himself against her. She couldn't hold back a moan of delight.

"_That's_ what it does to me".

He began nibbling her ear. Their hands were now fisted in each other's hair. "What are we doing?", she asked trying to hold onto what was left of her rational mind.

"I don't know….what have you done to me?" His voice was filled with passion, he didn't know what was happening…all he knew was he never wanted to let her go.

"I didn't do anything", she said in between kisses.

"Yes you have. So beautiful….. you've made me want you".

"Oh, God.", she moaned again, "Malfoy…"

"No", he whispered against her lips, "call me by my first name".

"Draco…"

"Oh God". He was trembling now, trying desperately to control how badly he wanted her.

He reached behind her and opened his door, walking her backwards into the room. "I should have gotten you a gift…stupid. I'll give you whatever you want, just tell me what you want". He was babbling while kissing her, totally caught in the moment.

"Draco", she said trying to regain some of her common sense. "Too fast", she said quickly. "This is going too fast for us to….to…..for…."

"Shhhhhh, it's okay. We won't. This is about you….I just want to do something for you. I want to please you. If you don't like it, I'll stop".

He sat her on the edge of his bed and knelt down in front of her. He took one ankle and removed her shoe. Then did the same to the other. She was looking down at him and he was smiling up at her. He slowly moved his hands up her stocking clad legs to her thighs. Surprised by what he found, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to get himself under some semblance of control.

"Granger, you're killing me here". She was wearing thigh high stockings with garters to hold them in place. He opened his eyes and found hers twinkling with amusement. She reached forward and untied his tie and unbuttoned his top button. Then she reached down to grab some of the velvety fabric of skirt and began to pull it up slowly revealing her ankles, then her calves. When she got the dress past mid-thigh, he let out a small whimper.

His hands were still under the hem of the dress tracing circles on her thighs waiting to see what her underclothes looked like. As the hem passed the apex of her thighs her matching green panties were revealed. Draco's mouth was watering and he let out a deep growl. Hermione continued to lift the dress as if to remove it, he stilled her.

"No. The dress stays on. Now, lie back".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

mwwwuuuuuuhahahahahahahahaha. Sorry kids, I had to end it here while I decide where to take this one. Don't worry. They'll well, you know. I'm just not sure how to make it interesting without being redundant. I will update, but give me a little time to come up with something worthy to be read by you. As of this post….294 days until GOF premiers.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: Well kids, I'm in a dilemma with this one. I've been thinking about how to take this story for the last few months and my conclusion is that I could take it in two different directions. I want to do this right and I don't want to make one of my options a dream sequence – I'm too damn lazy to write it that way. Soooo, I'm thinking, YOU should decide.

Here's my plan: I'm going to give you a few paragraphs for each option and I want you to review and let me know if you choose what's behind door #1 or door #2. Just to put your minds at ease….they WILL eventually do it. Make no mistake about that – this is meo. So, uh, yeah they're totally going to do it. Your choice will determine just how quickly they do the deed. Today is March 24th. Whichever choice has the most votes by March 30th, wins. And no voting more than once.

Mm'kay?

Just to refresh your memories….(mwuuahahahaha – God I love this part)

"_Granger, you're killing me here". She was wearing thigh high stockings with garters to hold them in place. He opened his eyes and found hers twinkling with amusement. She reached forward and untied his tie and unbuttoned his top button. Then she reached down to grab some of the velvety fabric of skirt and began to pull it up slowly revealing her ankles, then her calves. When she got the dress past mid-thigh, he let out a small whimper._

_His hands were still under the hem of the dress tracing circles on her thighs waiting to see what her underclothes looked like. As the hem passed the apex of her thighs her matching green panties were revealed. Draco's mouth was watering and he let out a deep growl. Hermione continued to lift the dress as if to remove it, he stilled her._

"_No. The dress stays on. Now, lie back"._

DOOR #1

When Hermione awoke on Christmas morning she was surrounded by red, Gryffindor red to be exact. She found herself in her room and in her own bed. A quick observation noted that she was still in her gown from the night before. The lush green was a stark contrast against the red of her comforter. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was so out of character last night. What had she done? Hell, what had Malfoy…_damn it_, what had Draco done?

Draco was also awake. He was sitting in front of the fire in the common room wrapped in his robe. He had been up since about dawn, having given up trying to sleep.

In the wee hours of the morning, he had put Hermione in her room and spent a restless, sleepless night in his bed…alone. It was with great regret that he carried her gently down the hall and into her pristine sanctuary. She placed no festive decorations in this room, save for a tiny dwarfed evergreen sitting on her dressing table. And he knew why…she had no plans for anyone to be in her room over the holidays except for herself. Why would she waste decorating in here when everyone would be in the common room or in his room?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DOOR #2

Hermione did as she was told. She scooted back and laid down on the bed, leaning up on her elbows she watched Malfoy stealthily crawl his way up her body. As he settled himself on top of her she leaned up for a quick kiss. His blood was boiling, he wanted her so badly, but she would be the one to set the pace. He had to keep himself in check.

"Tell me what you want", he said to her.

"I…I don't know what I want. I never thought I'd find myself in this position". He gave her a quick quizzical look. "With you", she clarified.

"I'll do whatever you ask". He had caught himself off guard with his own words. _A Malfoy at a woman's mercy? This was definitely a night for firsts", _he thought.

Hermione still didn't know what to say. Anything she thought to say felt like a double- edged sword. If she told him she just wanted to lie with him and hold him and enjoy the closeness of each other – then perhaps he would think her a prude. But if she told him she wanted to snog him silly, he'd think she was easy.

"I….what do you want to do?", she blurted out.

Malfoy growled and began gently nipping at the soft skin below her ear. She shivered at the beastly sound. "That's not a question you should be asking me, Granger. Not in the state you have me in".

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So there you have it. Please review and let me know which way you want to bed sheets to rumple.


End file.
